The proposed MBRS program for Texas Woman's University includes research subprojects and associate investigator subprojects from investigators in both basic and applied biomedical research areas. These subprojects were selected because of their broad range of emphases in biomedical research. Furthermore, the principal investigators and committed to the recruitment and training of minority students at both the undergraduate and graduate level. Dr Andie Hsueh, Associate Professor of Nutrition, proposes to determine the effect of high menhaden oil consumption on the initial stages of carcinogenesis. Dr George Stewart, Professor of Chemistry, and Dr. Nancy DiMarco, Associate Professor of Nutrition and Food Sciences, propose to study the role of estrogen and progesterone in regulating brain neurotransmitters and eating behavior. Dr. Michael Rudick, Associate Professor of Biology, proposes to develop and characterize the cultures of polarized epithelial cells to be used as tools in the investigation of regulated and unregulated secretory and plasma membrane protein targeting to apical or basolateral domains. Dr Michael Droge, Associate Professor of Biology, proposes to elucidate the cellular and network mechanisms that generate locomotor pattern generation in mammals. Dr. James Johnson, Professor of Chemistry, proposes to investigate the stereochemistry and kinetics of a wide variety of nucleophilic substitution reactions in selected organic compounds. Dr Mahamed Sabbahi, Associate Professor of Neuroscience and Physical Therapy, plans to test the kinesthetic threshold level of the distal inter-phalangeal joint of the thumb in normal adult subjects to determine the cause of the changes in the movement dexterity which accompanies the aging process. Dr Lynda Uphouse, Associate Professor of Biology, proposes a study of the neuroreproductive toxicity exerted by chlorinated pesticides. The specific aims of the MBRS project At TWU are to: a. Increase the number of minority students engaged in biomedical research. b. Increase the visibility of biomedical research opportunities c. Offer additional research support for participating MBRS faculty. The acquisition of funds in support of the proposed MBRS program at Texas Woman's University will expose a greater number of minority graduates and undergraduates to biomedical science research and assist the faculty in developing a data base for biomedical science research and assist the faculty in developing a data base for their own biomedical research. We are convinced that this program will help relieve the severe underrepresentation of minority individuals in the Biomedical sciences.